Si el metal pudiera elegir
by Danish Cookies
Summary: Sherlock tiene su corazón en la garganta cuando dice Toma mi mano, y el metal de sus esposas brilla orgulloso y agradecido, porque ése es el instante, ése es el segundo, ésa es la razón por la cual, si el metal pudiera elegir, esa elección sería aquí y ahora. Traducción del fic en inglés "If metal had a choice", de methimyesterday.


**Título:** Si el metal pudiera elegir (_If metal had a choice_)  
**Autor:** methimyesterday livejournal (anarmydoctor archiveofourown)  
**Claim:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Tipo:** Traducción  
**Link al original:** methimyesterday. livejournal 3163. html - archiveofourown works /350073  
**Notas de la Traductora:** Bueno, hace un tiempo Hagobi Riench me enseñó este hermoso fanfic y quedé completamente enamorada, así que decidí pedir permiso para traducirlo y, curiosamente, resultó que la autora era española. A pesar de eso, esta lindura de mujer me dio permiso e incluso revisó mi traducción, fue una experiencia muy bella :) Así que... muchas gracias a ella y aquí está. Disfruten. :3  
**Disclaimer:** El fanfic **no** es mío. Es una **traducción autorizada** del fic "_If metal had a choice_", de methimyesterday.

* * *

**Si el metal pudiera elegir**

Si el metal pudiera elegir, si el metal pudiera decidir y decir _esto es lo que quiero ser_; si el metal pudiera ponerse en pie y decir _hágame ser eso_, entonces _eso_ sería este par de esposas, de entre todas las cosas. El par de esposas que une a Sherlock y a John en su última noche a través del frío aire de Londres. Porque si el metal pudiera elegir sobre su uso, entonces exigiría ser transformado en algo importante, algo definitivo, algo que cambie vidas, algo radiante e hiriente.

Algo que sólo sucediera una vez. Pero _una vez_ sería suficiente.

Sherlock y John están corriendo por sus vidas, por su nombre, por su aliento. Juntos.

El cielo nocturno es más oscuro que nunca, pero hay tanta luz en las calles que no hay lugar para esconderse, no hay lugar para mantener su nombre, sus vidas, su aliento.

La noche está tan oscura como la boca del lobo, pero no hay lugar para esconderse del nuevo Espejo de la Reina. La noche está tan triste como el Cazador, que fue encomendado para arrancarle el corazón a Sherlock y llevárselo a la prensa, todavía latiendo, rojo y glorioso y meramente humano. El Cazador no es importante todavía, pero lo será, mañana. Ella contará, mañana, cuando Sherlock necesite que encuentre un corazón de venado (todos los corazones son iguales) para fingir su muerte (todas las vidas acaban). El Cazador llevará el corazón de venado a la prensa, para que _El Sol* _no busque a Sherlock por la superficie de la Tierra a la mañana siguiente; para que _El Espejo*_ pueda decir que Sherlock ha muerto, y que no hay ningún brillante genio que amenace la torpe belleza de las masas. Y ese palpitante corazón probará que Sherlock era humano, después de todo. Que Sherlock era humano, al final. Que todos los corazones son iguales. Que todas las vidas acaban. Que todos los corazones se rompen.

Pero todavía no es la mañana siguiente. Es la noche anterior. Es ahora, y la noche está oscura y con vida.

Ésta es la última noche, y Sherlock y John están corriendo a través del frío aire de Londres. Sherlock sabe que es la última noche, pero John no. Hay tantas cosas que John no sabe. Hay tan sólo unas cuantas cosas que Sherlock no quiere que John sepa, y ésta es una de ellas.

Sherlock y John están corriendo, y entre ellos hay un vínculo metálico que nada puede destruir, ni siquiera el gusano en la manzana, la duda envenenada en la mente, persistente como un susurro; porque si el amor es ciego, entonces la confianza es ensordecedora. E incluso si no estuvieran esposados, John estaría corriendo con Sherlock, y esa certeza hace que el corazón de Sherlock lata como el de un venado, salvaje y rápido y libre de malicia. Sherlock tiene su corazón en la garganta cuando dice _Toma mi mano_, y el metal de sus esposas brilla orgulloso y agradecido, porque ése es el instante, ése es el segundo, ésa es la razón por la cual, si el metal pudiera elegir, esa elección sería _aquí _y _ahora_.

El metal es un conductor, igual que John. Los metales conducen el calor y la electricidad, y hay tanto calor esta noche, la última noche, y (de la lana de Sherlock a la piel de John) hay tanto calor que el metal quema como hielo sobre piel hipersensible. Y hay tanta electricidad en la voz de John cuando dice _Vamos a necesitar coordinarnos_ que sólo su voz, sólo esas cuatro palabras, podrían iluminar el mundo entero si se hundiera en la oscuridad. Si algo terrible (amor, infamia, muerte) pasara, hundiendo el mundo en la oscuridad después de esta noche.

John dice _Vamos a. Necesitar. Coordinarnos. _Y el Vamos es tan electrizante, _tú y yo_, Sherlock y John, el Vamos es tan poderoso que carga de energía, de algo salvaje y animal y sedoso, una corriente a través de las palabras que siguen y se siente como si abrieran la puerta de una habitación sin usar, una habitación sin amueblar donde el Vamos pudiera empezar una nueva vida. Se siente como abrir una habitación cerrada por tres años, cortinas gruesas y el polvo de la espera, todo intacto, esperando en la oscuridad por un milagro más. Pero John todavía no sabe del polvo de la espera. Y Sherlock no sabía de esa habitación sin usar hasta esta noche.

Esta noche. La mano de John está agarrando el abrigo de Sherlock esta noche, lana y músculo, huesos y tendones, y sangre, sangre corriendo bajo su piel, sangre apresurándose, sangre respondiendo a la voz imperativa de John agarrando el abrigo de Sherlock, la voluntad de Sherlock, la habilidad de Sherlock de pensar en todo lo que no sea la ductilidad de los metales; en cuánto quiere fundirse en las manos de John, en la voz de John, todo sobre John, ser moldeado sin romperse, ser transformado en algo diferente, algo más fuerte, algo que sea Sherlock y John juntos.

El metal está cortando la piel más suave de la muñeca de Sherlock, pero John mueve su mano y cruza la cerca, y entonces ambos están en el mismo lado de nuevo, como siempre, como tiene que ser, John al lado de Sherlock. Hasta el final. Hasta esta noche.

Sherlock sabe que ésta es la última noche, y las últimas noches están hechas para cosas estúpidas, pero Sherlock no es estúpido. Aún así, hay tanto calor, tanta electricidad esta noche, que si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido, o si Sherlock no supiera que esta es la última noche, o si Sherlock tuviera elección, un modo de hacerlo que no implicara que esta fuera su última noche, entonces, sólo entonces, Sherlock besaría a John por primera vez. Una vez. Y una vez sería suficiente.

Si Sherlock pudiera elegir, entonces besaría a John en la boca; besándolo para reclamarlo, para adorarlo, simplemente para besarlo. Labios y dientes y lengua y calor, y electricidad, y Vamos. A. Necesitar. Y necesitar, y _necesidad_, y sangre, y dientes, y necesitar. Coordinarnos.

Una vez sería suficiente, pero no suficiente en absoluto, una vez que Sherlock besando a John se convirtiera en John besando a Sherlock, besando de vuelta, abriéndose, rindiéndose, fundiéndose —el beso cambiando a algo mejor, Sherlock y John, contra la pared, hacia el vamos, el necesitar, el querer. Lana contra piel, moviéndose, peleando por estar más cerca, las esposas tintineando, sus cuerpos exigiendo; dientes, los dientes de Sherlock en el lugar más suave del cuello de John, la lengua de John encendiendo un secreto nudo de nervios en el lóbulo de la oreja de Sherlock.

Y tendrían que coordinarse, porque el muslo de John presionando entre las piernas de Sherlock sería una terrible idea, una idea maravillosa, Sherlock gimiendo y deseando, y _deseando, _y deseando quitar esa sonrisa pretenciosa de la cara de John, así que levantaría su brazo izquierdo sobre la cabeza de John, forzándolo a hacer lo mismo, metal brillando, quemando, arriba y arriba, fijando a John, castigándolo, la nuca de John tocando la pared con un ruido sordo, su boca ya no más pretenciosa, sus labios separados, respirando pesadamente, sonrojado y esperando, su garganta expuesta, su cuerpo arqueado, su boca abierta y hambrienta.

Definitivamente tendrían que coordinarse, porque John estaría hambriento de Sherlock, hambriento por todo lo que Sherlock le daría, boca y cuello, manos y miembro, piel y sudor y sangre y calor y corazón; Sherlock le daría todo, todo lo que John pidiera —haría que John se lo pidiera, haría que John lo nombrara, haría que John dijera todas las palabras sucias, todas ellas, y Sherlock las devoraría, devoraría a John, quéquieres, bésame, fóllame, muérdeme, trágameentero, pero dime, _dime_, hasta que todo sonara mojado y sucio, hasta que incluso el nombre de Sherlock sonara como una palabra prohibida, _Sherlock_, un tabú en boca de John.

La boca de John. Una vez. Y una vez habría sido suficiente.

Pero esta noche es la última noche, Sherlock no tiene elección, y eso significa que ésta es la historia de un beso que nunca pasa, el beso y todo lo demás que el beso pudo haber traído, todo lo que John pudo haber pedido; todo lo que Sherlock pudo haberle dado. Nada pasa, y el beso, el beso cae, triste y pesado como un cadáver, cae en la tierra de los besos nunca dados, a donde pertenece.

El beso termina en la lista de Sherlock sobre cosas que no quiere que John sepa. No es una lista larga, y no está escrita en ningún lugar porque cambia todo el tiempo, y porque es la cosa más secreta que posee Sherlock, algo que nunca querría que John encontrara, días después, años después, un papel arrugado debajo del colchón que revelara, escritas con lápiz, las cosas que John no tenía permitido saber:

—_Fumo cuando estás fuera._

—_Quería ser un pirata._

—_En realidad aprobaba a Sarah._

—_Yo fui el que dejó esos comentarios desagradables en tu blog. Estaba celoso._

—_No lo estaba. Sólo quería verte de mal humor un rato._

—_Estaba celoso. Siempre lo estoy, cuando se trata de ti._

—_No soy brillante besando. Sé que imaginas que lo soy, pero no. Tendrías que enseñarme._

—_Amé a Jim Moriarty por un segundo. Por más de un segundo._

—_Pude habernos librado de esas esposas cuando hubiera querido._

—_Quise besarte esa noche._

—_Hay un cierto modo en que tratas a las cosas simples del mundo que es completamente obsceno, como la forma en que acariciaste la valla en la última noche, la noche en que quise besarte, o la forma en que agarras tu arma, o la forma en que envuelves mi corazón. Las tratas como si no fueran simples cosas. Y lo son, John. Lo son._

—_Realmente quise besarte esa noche._

Sherlock realmente quiere besar a John esa noche, la última noche, pero en lugar de eso, salta frente a un autobús. Porque saltar frente a un autobús es menos peligroso que besar a John en la boca, porque ésta es la historia de un beso que no sucede. Sherlock salta frente a un autobús y John lo sigue porque están esposados juntos, pero también porque John pertenece al lado de Sherlock, y con esposas o sin ellas, John no tiene elección.

Si John pudiera elegir, besaría a Sherlock esta noche. Porque besar a Sherlock es más peligroso que saltar frente a un autobús. Porque John no sabe que esta noche es la última noche, pero sabe que Sherlock quería ser un pirata y se imagina que Sherlock tiene que ser estupendo besando. E incluso si hubiera sabido que ésta es la última noche, incluso si no hubiera sabido que Sherlock quería ser un pirata, incluso si Sherlock llegara a ser terrible besando; si John pudiera elegir, besaría a Sherlock, tal vez no esta noche, pero escogería la boca de Sherlock, el corazón de Sherlock, la vida de Sherlock, cada vez.

Si John pudiera elegir, si algo terrible (amor, infamia, muerte) pasara después de esta noche, él elegiría creer. Si John pudiera hacer su elección, entonces escogería creer en un milagro más y negaría todos los cuentos de hadas, excepto la historia de un detective consultor, el único en el mundo, que era increíble, extraordinario, que podía ver a través de todos y de todo pero no sabía ni un dato sobre el Universo, y siempre perdía jugando _Cluedo_; que era el más humano que jamás conoció; un idiota que mordería la manzana envenenada sólo para probar que era listo; que saltaría de un edificio sólo para probarle al mundo, al espejo, al sol, que era un idiota.

Que _es_ un idiota.

Si John pudiera elegir, creería en el tiempo presente.

Si John pusiera ponerse en pie y decir _no me permitas olvidar_, entonces nunca olvidaría la nota, la llamada, la noche anterior, la noche más oscura, el calor, la electricidad; el dolor de la falta de Sherlock, que va más allá del límite elástico de un cuerpo. Y negaría el cansancio en metales, la tensión, la lluvia, el cielo, el espejo y el sol. Si John pudiera elegir, creería en la aleación.

Si John pudiera elegir, ésta sería la historia de un beso que pasa una vez, una vez que eliminaste lo imposible, porque entonces, lo que sea que quede, no importa cuán improbable, debe ser la verdad. Incluso después del funeral, una tumba de granito que John tocó como si no fuera una simple cosa; incluso después de tres años de polvo y óxido, de gruesas cortinas y noches que nunca fueron tan negras como la última noche a través del frío aire de Londres. Si John pudiera elegir, esta sería la historia de un beso que esperó tres años para suceder.

Si John pudiera elegir, esta sería la historia de un beso traído de vuelta de la tierra de los besos nunca dados.

Es algo bueno, entonces, que John pueda elegir.

* * *

**N.T:** _The Sun_ (El Sol) y _The Mirror_ (El Espejo) son periódicos británicos, y sinceramente no estoy muy enterada de _The Mirror_, pero _The Sun_ es bastante famoso por sus notas amarillistas.


End file.
